my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It sounds the same as the beginning of Sound Ideas, BIRD, HAWK - RED TAILED HAWK CALLING, ANIMAL, which is available on The International Sound Effects Library. It was later reused as Hollywoodedge, Hawk Screech Single AT082901, which is available on Animal Trax. Sound Effect Description Bird, Hawk; Single Screech, Classic, Medium Close Perspective. Info *'First recorded:' Early 1975 *'Creator:' N/A *'Owner:' EMI Films (1975-1990), The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin:' United States *'Year debut:' April 3, 1975 *'First heard:' Monty Python and the Holy Grail *'Area used:' Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * The 7D * The Addams Family (1992 Series) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard in "Beach Party Mummy", "Best in Show", "The Eggpire Strikes Back", "The Feud", and "The Mighty Wheezer’s".) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * Adventure Time * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Picnic", "The Fight", "The Fridge", and "The Countdown".) * American Dad! * Angry Birds Toons * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Arthur * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * The Backyardigans * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "Back to Nature.") * Beat Bobby Flay (Heard once in "Howdy Halloween".) * Between the Lions (Heard once in "Something's Fishy!" during the Cliff Hanger segment.) * The Big Bang Theory * Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (Heard once in "A Monster Truck Tale".) * Blue's Clues * Bordertown * Braceface * Breadwinners * Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "The Cowgirl Parade!.") * CatDog * Camp Lazlo (Heard in "Float Trippers" and "Baby Bean".) * Chowder * Construction Site (Heard three times in "Every Dumper's Dream.") * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Dancing With The Stars * Disney's House of Mouse * Dexter's Laboratory * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard once in "Button Yer Ed", "Ready, Set... Ed", "Stop, Look and Ed", and "Gimme, Gimme Never Ed"; twice in "The Good, the Bad and the Ed".) * The Fairly OddParents * Family Guy * The Garfield Show * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Face Powder Blues" and "The Perfect Match".) * Glove and Boots * The Goldbergs (Heard twice in "Shall We Play a Game?".) * Gravity Falls * Great American Rail Journeys (Heard once in "The Rockies By Rail".) * Harvey Birdman: Attorney At Law * Hercules: The Animated Series (Low pitched in the intro, and normal pitch in regular episodes.) * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Heard once in "Lights, Camera, Danger!".) * Invader Zim * Jay Jay's Mysteries (Heard once in "The Mystery of Dinosaurs".) * Johnny Test * Jungle Cubs * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Kim Possible * King of the Hill * Liberty's Kids (Heard once in a higher pitch in "An American in Paris".) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Littlest Pet Shop (Heard once in "The Nest Hats Craze!".) * The Looney Tunes Show * MAD * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (Heard once in "Tag-Along Reggie.") * The Magic School Bus * Max Steel (Heard in the intro.) * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Tokyo Go".) * Mickey Mouse Works * Mona the Vampire * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (Heard once in "Animan".) * Monster Truck Adventures (Heard once in "A Monster Truck Tale".) * Muppets Tonight (Heard once in "Michelle Pfeiffer".) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "Pest Control".) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Mysticons * The Neverending Story (TV Series) (Heard once in "The Tears of Sadness" and "Missing Memories.") * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Heard once in "Piglet's Poohetry".) * Nick Arcade * Object Overload (Heard once in “Rostrum Rampage”.) * Odd Squad (Heard once in "Now You Don't See Me".) * Once Upon A Time * Pecola * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Pickle and Peanut * Pig Goat Banana Cricket (Heard once in "The Tooth of my True Love".) * Planet Sheen * Polly Pocket * Power Rangers * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Wrinklegruff Gals".) * Rabbids Invasion (Heard especially in the intro.) * Reboot (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Regular Show (Heard once in a low pitch.) * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon * The Replacements * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Rug Birds.") * Rugrats * Sanjay and Craig * The Simpsons * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Gonna Getcha Gator".) * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants (Among other episodes, it's heard in a high pitch as SpongeBob screams to imitate a banshee in "Not Normal".) * Squirrel Boy (Heard twice in a high pitch in "Islands in the Street.") * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard twice in "School Spirit" and once in "Starstruck".) * Steven Universe * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (Heard once in "Koopa Klaus".) * Swamp People * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (Heard once in "Mirage Sale".) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * Thomas & Friends (Heard once in "Bulldog".) * Timon & Pumbaa * The Tom and Jerry Show * Transformers (1984) * Ultimate Spider-Man * Uncle Grandpa (Heard twice in "Uncle Grandpa Sitter", segment "New Experiences".) * Unfabulous * Unikitty * VeggieTales * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * We Bare Bears (Heard once in "Primal".) * The Wild Thornberrys * WordWorld (Heard once in "W Drought".) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard twice in "Wubbzy in the Woods".) * The X-Files * X-Men: The Animated Series (Heard in a high pitch.) TV Specials * Land of the Mammoth (2001) Movies * A Bug's Life (1998) * A Goofy Movie (1995) * A Troll in Central Park (1994) * The Alchemist (1983) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) * Awesome Truck Adventures Starring Tonka Joe (1999) * Back to the Future Part 3 (1990) * The Big Short (2015) * Birdemic: Shock and Terror (2010) * Black Cadillac (2003) * Blind Justice (1994) * The Book of Life (2014) * Brave (2012) * Brother Bear (2003) * Brother Bear 2 (2006) * Charming (2018) * Chicken Run (2000) * Coco (2017) * Desperado (1995) * Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) * Duel (1971) (Only heard in the remastered version.) * Fearless (2020) * Frozen 2 (2019) * Free Birds (2013) * Hercules (1997) (Heard in a low pitch.) * Hexley The Platypus (1993) * Holes (2003) * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) * Hoodwinked! (2005) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) * The Jungle Book (2016) * Kronk's New Groove (2005) * The Land Before Time (1988) * The Lego Movie (2014) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * The Little Bear Movie (2001) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Marmaduke (2010) * Mars Attacks! (1996) * Minions (2015) * Moana (2016) * Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975) * Mr. Magoo (1997) (Heard in a low pitch.) * Mulan (1998) * Muppets from Space (1999) * next gen (2018) * The Nut Job (2014) * Once Upon A Forest (1993) * The Pagemaster (1994) * Pale Rider (1985) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) (Heard in a low pitch.) * Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) * Pocahontas (1995) (Heard in a low pitch.) * PollyWorld (2006) * Power Rangers (2017) (Heard once when they get to the cliff while carrying a chest after going through the construction site) * Quest for Camelot (1998) (Heard most of the time Silver Wings makes his call. Credited as the voice of Frank Welker, suggesting that Welker did the screech.) * Ramona and Beezus (2010) * Rango (2011) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) * RocketJump: The Movie (2014) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * Sausage Party (2016) * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) * Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy? (2005) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * The Simpsons Movie (2007) * Smallfoot (2018) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams (2002) * Stand by Me (1986) * The Star (2017) * Steal (2002) * Stuart Little 2 (2002) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) * Thomas & Friends: Day of the Diesels (2011) * Tinker Bell (2008) * Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2015) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) * Twisted (2004) (Heard often, probably as a signature element of the film's sound design.) * Underdog (2007) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) * xXx (2002) * Zero Tolerance (1995) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Pilot (2003) Documentaries * Southwestern Gems: Our Desert National Parks (2016) Video Games PC: * A Bug's Life: The Video Game * Big Mutha Truckers * The ClueFinders' Math Adventures: The Mystery of the Himalayas (1998 release only.) * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) * The Magic School Bus Explores Inside the Earth (1996) * MapleStory (Heard once in "Outside Eos Tower Music", Phoenix and Golden Eagle summon sounds only.) * Monster Truck Madness 2 * MX vs. ATV Unleashed * Rayman: Raving Rabbids * Rayman: Raving Rabbids 2 * Sleeping Dogs * Team Fortress 2 (Heard only in Alpine/Forest-themed maps.) * Toontown Online (Unused but found in GameData for Lawbot Field Office) * Toy Story 3: The Video Game PlayStation: * A Bug's Life: The Video Game * Roadsters PlayStation 2: * Cel Damage * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion * Big Mutha Truckers * Champions of Norrath (2004) (Heard in a low pitch.) * Destruction Derby Arenas * Haven: Call of the King * Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * MX vs. ATV Unleashed * Rayman: Raving Rabbids * Rayman: Raving Rabbids 2 * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom * Toy Story 3: The Video Game PlayStation 3: * Cel Damage * Dragon Ball Raging Blast (Heard in the "Rocky Area" stage.) * A Bug's Life: The Video Game * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) * Sleeping Dogs * Toy Story 3: The Video Game PlayStation 4: * Cel Damage * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) * Sleeping Dogs * Tearaway PlayStation Portable: * A Bug's Life: The Video Game * MX vs. ATV Unleashed * Toy Story 3: The Video Game PlayStation Vita: * Cel Damage * Tearaway Microsoft Xbox: * Big Mutha Truckers * Cel Damage * Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * MX vs. ATV Unleashed * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom Microsoft Xbox 360: * Cars * Dragon Ball Raging Blast (Heard in the "Rocky Area" stage.) * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) * Rayman: Raving Rabbids * Sleeping Dogs * Toy Story 3: The Video Game Microsoft Xbox One: * Cel Damage * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) * Sleeping Dogs Sega Genesis/Mega Drive: * Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure Sega Dreamcast: * 18 Wheeler: American Pro Trucker * Roadsters Sega Saturn: * A Bug's Life: The Video Game Sega CD: * Popful Mail (Heard only in the intro cutscene in the US version.) SNES: * Lester the Unlikely (Heard in a low pitch.) Nintendo 64: * A Bug's Life: The Video Game * Roadsters Game Boy Advance: * Mario Pinball Land (Used for Kleptos.) * Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Rayman: Raving Rabbids * Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams Nintendo GameCube: * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion * Cel Damage * Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Super Mario Sunshine (Used in a low pitch for the Sand Bird.) * Super Smash Bros. Melee (Heard in a high pitch. Only when Captain Falcon performs Falcon Punch and is about to say "Punch" and release the fire falcon from his punch.) Nintendo DS: * Big Mutha Truckers * Rayman: Raving Rabbids * Rayman: Raving Rabbids 2 * Toy Story 3: The Video Game Nintendo Wii: * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Heavily distorted) * Rayman: Raving Rabbids * Rayman: Raving Rabbids 2 * Toy Story 3: The Video Game Nintendo Wii U: * Rayman: Raving Rabbids * Super Mario 3D World (Unused, but can be found in the game's files.) App Games * Crossy Road (App Game) * Club Penguin Island * Gesundheit! HD Promos USA: * ABC Kids - Power Rangers Wild Force (2002) Commercials Australia: * Cadbury Favourites - Everyone Gets Their Favourites (2016) * Holden Suburban - Own the Road (1998) Germany: * Lottohelden - Kiosk - Zu Spät (2017) New Zealand: * Warehouse Stationery (2018) USA: * Airheads Stripes Bar (2011) * Capri Sun Flight (2011) * Chevrolet Impala (2006) * Chevrolet Suburban - Largest SUV on the Planet (1998) * Disney Xtreme Coolers - Kickflip Mouse (2002) * Doritos Super Bowl Cowboy Kid (2014) * Findlay Toyota - Thanksgiving (Part 2) (2016) * Froot Loops Ad - Spider-Man (2002) * GEICO Portraits Gallery Launch 15 (2014) * General Tires - The Adventure Girl (2014 and 2016) * GoDaddy (2009) * Hot Wheels - Terrordactyl (2006) * Hotwire (Commercials) (Heard once in "The Hotwire Effect - Nature".) * Jack in the Box - Double Jack (2016) * Jeep Wrangler and Cherokee Commercial (1992) * Johnny Deep Dior Sauvage Commercial (2015) * Mercedes-Benz AMG-GT Roadster (2017) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Milky Way - "Sorry about your hair." (2015) * Purple - Made in USA (2016) * SafeAuto Insurance - Grey Thunder (2011) * State Farm - Jingle 2.0 - Road Trip (2012) * Snickers - Scream (2016) * 2017 Toyota Prius Prime (2016) * 2017 Toyota Prius Prime (Desert) (2016) * Unknown Hotel Savings Commercial (2018) * Volkswagen Beetle - Lost in the USA (2013) * Xbox One X - Feel True Power (2017) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts) Trailers * Alpha (2018) (Trailers) * Bambi Special Edition DVD (2004) * Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008) * Bordertown (2016) (Trailers) * Brother Bear (2003) (Trailers) * Champions of Norrath (PlayStation 2) (2004) (Heard in a low pitch.) * Far Cry 5 (2018) * Enchanted (2007) (Trailers) * Hercules & Xena (1998) (Trailers) * The Lion King (1994) (Trailers) (Heard once in the "2002 IMAX Re-Release" and "2003 Platinum Edition Trailer".) * The Lorax (2012) (Trailers) * Moana (2016) (Trailers) * Monster Rancher (Trailer) (Heard in the Hello Kitty's Paradise: Pretty Kitty 2002 VHS) * Monster Truck Madness 2 (1998) (Version 1) * Monster Truck Madness 2 (1998) (Version 2) * The Mummy Returns (2001) (Trailers) * The Nut Job (2014) (Trailers) * Rio (2011) (Trailers) * Smallfoot (2018) (unknown trailer version number) * The Smurfs (2011) (Trailers) * Stuart Little 2 (2002) (Trailers) * World of Warships (2018) (Version 1) * The Young Black Stallion (2004) (Trailers) TV Spots * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Mulan (1998) (TV Spots) Bumpers * Nickelodeon Bumper: The Nicktoons Blob (1995) (Heard once in high pitch.) * Nickelodeon Foul Facts - Spit (1990's-2000's) * Nicktoons Bumpers (2002-2015) Logos * American National Enterprises (First logo; 1976; original fanfare only.) * Eagle Interactive Music Videos * 30 Seconds to Mars - Kings and Queens (2009) * The Cardigans - My Favourite Game (1998) * Calvin Harris - Feel So Close (2011) * Passion Pit - Take A Walk (2012) * Sir Mix-a-Lot - Jump on It (1996) YouTube Videos * The Beanie Babies Movie (2009) * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * Best Pals Hand Time: The Movie (2007) * Best Pals Hand Toons (Heard once in "Like Cowboys Do") * Angry Video Game Nerd (Heard in a low pitch in "Lester the Unlikely".) * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Brody Foxx's Yo Mama Series * Bonk! (2011) by El-Cid * eagle mascot costume , AMAZING!! Mascots (Heard once in the intro.) * The Nostalgia Critic * SMG4 Videos * Smosh Videos * Summer Break Beanie Babies (2017) * Webkinz * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) Leisure Casinos: * Green Valley Ranch Hotel & Casino (Henderson, Nevada, United States) * Sunset Station Hotel & Casino (Henderson, Nevada, United States) Theme Parks Disney Parks: * Disney Celebrates America! Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk: * Cliff Hanger Universal Parks and Resorts: * The Simpsons Ride (Heard in the pre-show.) Warner Bros. Movie World: * Wild West Falls Adventure Ride Other Media * Classic Rock: 104.1 The Hawk (Other Media) *93.1 Jack FM * Jason Derulo - Wiggle (Other Media) * Microsoft Plus! 98 * NBA Basketball: Atlanta Hawks (Other Media) * Pegboard Nerds feat. Elizaveta - Hero (Other Media) Web Originals * RWBY Chibi (Heard once in "Play with Penny".) Anime * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Digimon Adventure 01 (Heard in a high pitch in the original Japanese version, and in a normal pitch in the Saban English dub version.) * Gachaverse Stories (Heard twice in "The Lost Desert") * Gakuen Alice * Kill la Kill (Heard once in Episode 4.) * Maze the Megaburst Space * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Heard once in "Remote Island Syndrome: Part 1".) * The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (Heard in "The Summer Girl Beside the Lake".) * RWBY (Heard once in "The First Step".) * Sonic X * Yu-Gi-Oh! Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge